Dreams
by javelinagirl
Summary: how can two lovers be together when one of them is insane? the quest to be in love almost kills them... and yet they'll do anything to be together.


" Life is an adventure. It's not the destination we reach that's most rewarding, it's the journey along the way. Now go to sleep, that way you're nice and rested for tomorrow's trip."

"Thank you Clark, I really appreciate this."

" It's no problem Diana." So as Clark left the room where she slept he couldn't help but look back at her, the two of them had only met about a year earlier in a forest not to far from town, where he had developed the greatest of feelings for her as she did for him. They were planning to go on an adventure far from where they are now to see if they could get more out of life than what they had, and together they would find that. Clark then closed the door all the way and went to his sleeping quarters for the night. What would the next day bring for the two, would they find what they're looking for or would their dreams be destroyed.

The next morning as Clark arose he saw that Diana was already packing his bag for him.

"Good morning Clark" Diana cheerfully stated. "I hope that you don't mind me being in here."

"No it's alright, I was going to get up anyway." So after a light breakfast the two of them headed down the mountain with high hopes for a good ride. Clark and Diana stopped every 4-5 hours to rest the horses and take a small break to just enjoy their surroundings. Within the day's time they had rode about 98 miles and were going to stop for the night. As Diana got the camp set up Clark went out hunting for their dinner and to make sure the area was safe. " I hope that you're alright with eating rabbit and bird for dinner tonight."

"Yes that is ok with me. Oh, and we are going to have to sleep in the same tent tonight because we lost some of the bearings for the other one."

"As long as there is enough space for two bedrolls I'm ok with that." As the night went by Clark and Diana finally called it a night and felt no need for having to stand watch because they felt perfectly safe in the area they were in. They looked at each other for awhile in their bedrolls before Clark finally moved his closer to Diana's to make her feel better.

"Clark I'm glad that I found you and I never ever want to be away from you again."

"I feel the same about you, but if we are off on some big quest and you get into some type of trouble, I will do everything in my will power to make sure that you are safe, even if it means that we are to be separated. I hope that you are ok with that."

"Yea I am I just hope that never happens to us." As Clark watched her say that he could see tears running down from her eyes even though it was dark. Clark put his arm around her so that the two of them were in an embracing hug and they eventually fell asleep just like that.

Over the next few days the two of them rode long and hard hoping to get to the seaport before they were slowed down in the rain. There was little conversation between the two of them the whole way there except when they were resting and at night when they slept together. There were no other people on the road or even other creatures that they saw which was unusually for a road that was as great as this one, but they continued to ride on.

"Oh Clark, look there is the seaport right over that mountain I hope that we reach it by sunset."

"Yea at least we are closer then what I thought we were." As Clark looked at the rest of the way to the seaport he realized that he could hear no other sounds and could see no other form of life. He wondered what he was getting them into, but as Diana called him, he came to realize that he had fallen behind.

"Come on Clark your going to make us lose daylight."

"I'm coming, hold on." One last look into the horizon and he set off down the mountain to catch up with Diana. About 8 miles from the port Clark and Diana stopped with a sudden fear of the surrounding around them.

"Clark I don't think that we should travel through here, it really doesn't look all that safe."

"I know. Why don't we back track about a mile or so and camp out for the night then get a good head start in the morning." So the two of them went back and set up a camp for the night, and like the past couple of nights they were in an embracing hug as they slept.

The next morning brought a chill to Clark as he woke, when he finally found out why it was because Diana wasn't in the tent and when she left she had forgotten to close it back up. By feeling the bedroll next to his he could tell that something was terribly wrong because Diana's bedroll was not warm at all it had frost all over it which meant that Diana hadn't been it the bedroll for quite some time. When Clark got dressed and went out of the tent Diana wasn't there either so Clark guessed she was either out hunting, bathing, or just taking a walk in the refreshing morning air. Clark decided that he would pack up the campsite and wait for the return of his love, that way when she came back he would be there waiting for her so that they could continue their journey.

"Where...Where am I" Diana said to herself as she slowly started to open her eyes. She was in a place that seemed like a torture chamber. She lay on a wooden table with chains attached to her wrists and ankles. Around her were all sorts of knives, whips, and weird liquids.  
"Ash so you have awaken I see" she heard a creepy voice that sounded all too familiar.  
" What do you want from me! What are you going to do with me?"  
" I want you... to scream for me, I want you to beg me to kill you!" he said as he picked up a knife and some sort of green liquid off the table and started walking over to her.  
"I would never beg to you! When Clark gets here-" He cut her off.  
"Clark won't be able to join us, I'm sorry to disappoint you, He won't find us." he said as he laughed that evil laugh that Haunted Diana's dreams.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she screamed.  
"I told you... I want you to scream for me." he said in pure hatred. He hated this human as much as he hated Clark. She was the reason that most of his plans failed, she was the reason he almost died in his battle with Clark. She was going to regret the day she ever heard of him! He put the green liquid up to her lips and she bit her lips together as tight as she could so he couldn't poor it into her mouth. "Come now Diana, if you don't take it willingly, I will have to force you to" he said with amusement in his voice. She kept her lips sealed and didn't budge, he laughed at her ignorance. "Fine then, Have it your way" he said as he took the knife in his other hand and slowly sliced right below her breasts and down to her belly button, the knife going at least an inch or two in her skin. She screamed out in pain and he took the chance to poor the liquid in her mouth and clamped his hand over her mouth and nose so she couldn't breathe or spit it out. She held it in her mouth before the need to breathe became too much to bare and swallowed the liquid. He took his hand away for her mouth and stared down at her for a moment. Instantly, The liquid ran through her blood and she felt like her body was on fire. She kicked and screamed as she felt like her flesh was burning away. He just stared down at her in amusement. The potion he had given her was a torturous poison; it made you feel like you were being burnt to death without actually dying. You feel the pain, and the flames eating your flesh away, but its not really happening. She screamed out so loud that you could hear her from a mile away, a scream filled with nothing but agonizing pain. He just laughed out as he started walking away, "Don't worry, It'll be over in an hour or so" he laughed out as he walked out of the room, leaving her to mentally burn away, screaming out in pain.

"Stupid, She should have said she was going somewhere before she took of" Clark mumbled to himself as he started heading for the forest to look for Diana. When he reached it, he was about to jump in and go get her when he heard her terrified scream in the other direction, along with the sound of... his father! He raced to her scream as fast as he could, leaping on rocks, rushing to her as fast as his legs would carry him. "Oh gods, how could I let this happen! Please don't be dead Diana" he said to himself, as he picked up the pace even more.

Diana felt the pain start to numb itself after what seemed like eternity, but was only a mere hour. Her breath became harsh as she looked down at her body. She was surprised to find that there wasn't a single burn on her body. 'It felt so real, it hurt so bad, I felt my skin burning away!' she thought to herself as tears spilled down her cheeks. She heard the door open and saw Clarks father appear before her with blue liquid in his right hand, and a knife in the other.  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed out in horror. She couldn't stand the thought of going through something like that again. He looked down at her weak form

"Did you enjoy that slow death? I know I did." he laughed out as he put the blue liquid up to her lips. She turned away and forced her lips closed again. "I'm far from done with you, Wench!" he yelled as he took the knife and sliced deeper the same place he had cut her before, making it a lot more painful than the first time. She screamed out but didn't open her mouth. "Ahhh stubborn, aren't we." he said as he stabbed her right leg. She couldn't help but to open her mouth and let out a terrifying shriek as he poured the blue substance in her mouth and once again clamped his hand over her mouth and nose. Eventually, she had to swallow the liquid, terrified of what was to come, what pain she was going to feel. She waited for a moment, nothing happened. She sighed in relief, but right when she did this, she not only felt it, she saw it. A mental image in her head. She felt like her skin was peeling itself away and in her head, she saw it too. Her skin slowly being ripped off of her body. She screamed out in pain and horror as she felt and saw her skin peeling itself off of her body. This time, Clark's father, John, stayed to watch the poor girl as she struggled, kicked, wiggled, and screamed out in this pure torture. It felt so real, she could practically taste the flesh and blood of her peeled off face, or what she thought was her peeled off face. In reality, her face was still there, untouched and not even a drop of blood on it. Finally, in what seemed like hours and hours, it just suddenly stopped. She was still screaming when it stopped, the picture of her peeled off skin still fresh in her mind. After a while, she got back to reality and noticed John hovered over her, with a satisfied grin on his face. She could barely think now, she felt herself slowly slipping away. She felt she was losing a grip on what was reality, her sanity slowly slipping away from her. But she still held on, as much as she could anyways. "Ohh Diana, I can sense that you are losing yourself, But don't go to soon! We are far from over" he laughed as he punched her in the face. He flexed out his fingers and began to scratch at her weak body, by the time he was done with her, she was a bloody mess. Yet she wasn't dead yet. He planed on keeping her alive until he was done with her. She couldn't even scream anymore, she had already lost her voice from screaming for hours straight. Then he pulled out another liquid, red this time. She stared at it in horror, wondering what terrifying pain will come from the substance.  
"No, please, no more... I.. I can't take it! I'll do whatever you want, anything... Just please... no more!" She said in a weak voice barely above a whisper.  
"The offer is tempting... but I already told you what I want... I want you to suffer!" he said as he poured the liquid over her cut up body. Once he did this, he laughed at her and left her there in agonizing pain. Instantly the potion began to sizzle at her skin, like acid. She felt like she had been dumped in a pool of acid. She felt her skin being melted away. It wasn't really melting her skin, but it did sizzle over her cuts. She couldn't take it, she screamed out one last horrific scream before she felt her last strand of sanity leave her.  
"CLARK!"

Clark had just reached the castle when he heard it. He heard her scream out his name in agonizing pain. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. "DIANA!" He screamed out as he burst open the door and ran down the hallway, following the sound of her voice that filled his ears. "Diana! I'm coming! Just hold on!" he screamed out as the sound of her voice led him to a wooden door at the end of the hallway. He kicked in the door and what he saw made him want to cry. There Diana laid, chained to a table, covered in blood, as she tried to scream out, but her voice was raspy from so much screaming. He ran up to her and sliced of the chains with a knife. Most of Diana's clothes were torn and ripped, leaving her barely covered, except for the blood that covered her entire body. He knew that he had to get her away from here. He would deal with his father later, right now, Diana needed him. He picked her up very gently, yet she still cringed in pain, and he raced out of the castle. Clark ran through the forest with Diana in his arms until he found a river. He set the sleeping Diana down carefully and started checking her wounds. She was cut from head to toe, so he tore off what was left of her clothes and put them to the side. He looked down at her naked bloody body with a look of sadness. 'If I had just been there, I could have stopped this from happening, I should have been there to protect her! How could I let this happen' he thought to himself before taking off his tunic and scooped her up in his arms and walked into the river. The water cleaning her deep cuts and the shock of being woken by the cold and cleansing pain caused her to scream. He just held on to her tighter as her screams of pain were muffled into his chest. After a while, the stinging pain numbed a bit in the cold water and she calmed down. She looked up and saw two big amber eyes meet hers. They stared at one another for a moment before Clark broke the silence. "Diana, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" he said as he held back the tears that threatened to glisten his eyes. She just stared at him in wonder. "Sooo... pretty..."she said barely above a whisper as she painfully put a hand up to his face. He looked down at her as she cupped his cheek in her hand, staring at him in awe. "Diana? Are you ok?" he asked a bit worried. She put her hand down and let it flow in the water and rested her head against his chest. That name she knew to be hers... it sounded so nice to her. "Di..an..a" she muttered under her breath. 'What's wrong with her? She's not herself. Could this be a trick from my father, No, I know it's her, but her eyes... they seem so... lost' Clark thought to himself as he set her on a rock that was halfway in water and was about to go grab a piece of clothing from what she was wearing to use as a wrap when something pulled him back.

"No.. please don't go...don't leave me, I don't want to be alone" she said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to grab something to clean you off with" he said as he looked back at her. She let go and he walked over to the ledge and grabbed one of the shredded pieces of clothing and walked back over to her. When Clark was walking over to her, she was looking down at her bloody naked body. He stopped dead in his track that was the first time she took notice to the fact that she was naked. 'Oh crap, She's probably going to yell at me!' he thought as he squinted his eyes shut and waited for the impact. When it didn't come, he peeked open one eye to look at her. She was just sitting there, staring at him. "Maybe not" he said out loud to himself as he started walking to her again. He sat on the rock, setting her in his lap, dipped the rag in the water and started cleaning the crusted blood off her body. Once he was done cleaning her off, he picked her up very carefully, as if she would brake, and walked out of the water. He laid her down and shook himself off, water splashing everywhere, and picked up some more of the clothing pieces. He tied the pieces around her leg, where she had been stabbed, and in other places she was wounded. Once he finished, he picked up his tunic and wrapped it around her. "You should get some rest now, we'll leave once you wake up" he said as he laid her down. "Will you rest with me?" she asked hopefully. He looked down at her for a moment, "If you want" he said as he laid down next to her. She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his chest. He tensed for a moment, surprised by her actions, then softened and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes yet still kept an ear out for any intruders...just incase. Diana felt safe with him, she felt as though as long as she was with him, she was safe and happy. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Diana slowly started to open her eyes as she woke up. She looked up to see Clark asleep. She stared at him, admiring his beauty...his handsome face and his long black hair.  
She lifted her hand and rubbed his right ear. Right when she did this, he opened his eyes. Before he could even react, she was on top of him, biting his ear. "OWOWOWOWOW Diana what the hell are you doing! Stop! That hurts!" he yelped out. She giggled and let go of his ear, "Sorry puppy, I couldn't held myself!" she squeaked.  
"Puppy? Diana, what's gotten into you?"  
"STOP YELLING!" she screamed out as she covered her ears.  
"I'm not yelling..." he said as he looked down at her worriedly. She slowly started to uncover her ears and looked around. Clark finally got what was going on, and it tore his heart to shreds. She was insane...lost, and there was nothing he could do for her. Whatever horrible thing his father did to her, made her crack. He couldn't stop a tear that slid down his cheek. Diana looked at him and noticed the tear that slid down his face. She put her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tear with her thumb.  
"Don't cry, I don't want you to cry..." He nuzzled her hand with his face and wrapped his arms around her.  
"This is all my fault, I should've been there to protect you, I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear. He couldn't believe what was happening. "You smell nice" she said, completely oblivious to what he had just said to her. "Lets go, maybe Kelly can help." he said as he picked her up and walked off into the direction of Kelly's village. When Clark arrived at the hut with Diana asleep in his arms, he noticed that only Kelly was there. "Where are the others?" he asked the old woman. "They left to pick some herbs I asked them to, what happened to Lady Diana?" she asked when she noticed Diana covered in his tunic and a little bit of blood seeping through. She quickly ran to Diana's aid. "It was my father, I found her in his castle chained to a table, it looked like she was tortured, she was screaming when I found her" he said in a bit of a daze. Kelly grabbed some of her clothes to dress Diana with and then glared at Clark "What?" he asked in a rude tone. "Will ye please get out so I may dress Lady Diana?" she asked in a 'wasn't that obvious' sort of tone.  
"Yea whatever" he said, walking out of the hut. 'Its not like I haven't seen her naked before' he thought to himself as he sat down in front of the hut and waited for Kelly to finish dressing her. After a couple minutes he went back to the entrance of the hut. "Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.  
"Yes Clark, come in" he heard her voice say to him. He walked in and went back to Diana's side. He couldn't help but to notice that with those clothes on... she look exactly like Kayla. The hair a bit different, and some of the facial features a little different, but still almost identical. "The wounds should heal quickly, I put some herbs in her cuts, and most of them aren't to serious. She wont be able to walk for a couple day's though, her leg is badly wounded".  
"Kelly, Is there a way to bring back sanity to an Insane person?" he asked hopefully.  
"It has been done... once, why do ye ask such a question?"  
"There's a way! Oh thank god!" he yelled out feeling a little bit relieved. Kelly looked at Clark with a confused look. "Tell me, what exactly happened to Lady Diana?" "I don't really know, but what ever my father did to her made her crack" he said, trying to sound as though it wasn't a big deal, but failed miserably. "Ye mean that Diana is insane?" she asked with worry in her voice. "Oh dear.." she said looking down at Diana with sadness in her eyes. "I will go get more herbs for her" and with that, she walked out of the hut. Clark sat there, staring at Diana for a couple minutes until he heard footsteps approaching the hut. Marko, Alexis, and Danny walked in the hut and saw Diana asleep and Clark sitting next to her. "What happened to Diana!" Danny asked as he ran to Diana's sleeping form.  
"It was my father" Clark said in an angry tone. Right when he said that, Diana slowly started to open her eyes and rub the sleep from them. She looked around to see everyone hovered over her. "Hello" she said in a cheery sort of tone. "Diana, are you ok?" Alexis asked worriedly. She smiled at them "I'm just dandy, thank you!" she said as she tried to stand up. She leaned her arm on Clark to keep her balanced cause she couldn't stand on her right leg.  
"Diana, you shouldn't try to walk, you need rest" Marko said to her, but Diana didn't hear him. She was busy looking at a full-length mirror that hung on the wall. She stared at it for a moment "Hey! I know you!" she said with a bit of an angry growl in her voice. "Go away Kayla, you cant take him!" she shouted pointing to the mirror, then looked at Clark. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him possessively and said, "MINE!" Clark blushed like crazy while the others looked at Diana with a very confused look in their eyes. "Clark... what's wrong with her?" Alexis asked still staring at Diana. Marko already knew the answer, "Clark... how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, Kelly says there's a way to get her back, but she said that its only been done once."  
"What are you talking about?" Alexis and Danny asked at the same time.  
"Diana is not herself, she has lost her mind, her sanity" Marko said in a sad sort of tone.  
"Are you telling me, that Diana is insane?" Alexis asked not being able to hold the tears back that glistened her eyes, Marko just nodded in response. "No! She can't be! Diana, tell them your not insane!" Danny shouted as tears fell from his eyes. Diana just stared at him dumbly, "Why is everyone so sad? I'm ok, really I am!"  
"Oh Diana" Danny cried covering his face with his hands.  
"Maybe you should take her home, I'm sure her mother will want to know about this" Marko said as he put a hand on Clark shoulder.  
"Yes! Lets go see mommy! I miss her!" she said tugging the end of Clark's arm. Clark thought about it for a moment "No, not yet, If Diana's mom knew about her, then she might not let her come back".  
"Is mommy mad at me?"  
"No Diana, she's not," Alexis said as she looked back at her with sad eyes.  
"I'm hungry" Diana pouted.  
"Ok Diana, I'll go catch us something to eat" Clark said as he was about to leave the hut, but Diana pulled him back. "No! Don't go!" she cried out.  
"I'll be right back! I promise" Clark said as he picked her up and laid her back down on the futon.

"NO! I don't want you to go! Please, stay with me" She said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly so he couldn't go.  
"It's ok Clark, Alexis and I will go find us something to eat, you stay here with Diana" and with that, Marko walked out of the hut, followed quickly by Alexis. Danny couldn't stand to see her like this, so he decided to go outside so he could be alone and think of the situation or how he could help.  
"Diana, you can let go now," Clark said still being pulled down by Diana. She hesitantly let go of him and rested her head on the futon. She stared at Clark for a while before pulling him down so she could rest with him and just be near him. Clark got what she was doing and laid down next to her. She grabbed his hand and kissed it before putting it under her head so she could rest on it and fell fast asleep. He slowly took his hand from under her head and stared at it. Right then Marko and Alexis walked in with 4 dead rabbits. "I'll go get the firewood," Clark whispered, not wanting to wake up Diana as he tiptoed out of the hut. Marko and Alexis started skinning the rabbits while Clark went to look for firewood. By the time Clark had gathered enough firewood, he heard screaming from the hut. He dropped the wood and darted for the hut. When he got there he saw Diana sitting up screaming his name with her eyes tightly shut and her arms wrapped around her legs. Alexis and Marko were trying to calm her down, but there was nothing they could do to make her stop. "Diana! I'm here, shhhh I'm right here" he said rubbing her back in a comforting way. She stopped screaming and leaned on him, grabbed his wrists from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought you left me!" she cried.  
"No, Diana, I would never leave you" he whispered in her ear.  
"Please... don't leave me again" she said, turning around to him, wrapping her arms around him while she buried her face in his chest. Alexis tugged at Marko's arm and gave him a look that said, 'This is our que to leave pervert' and she dragged him out the door. "What if Clark takes advantage of Diana while she's in this state!" Marko asked Alexis when they had left the hut. She just looked back at him with an angry glare "He wouldn't do that to her...He's not you! Pervert!"  
"Promise me you won't leave again!" Diana demanded.  
"Why? Why do you always need to be near me?" he asked her.  
"I need you Clark...promise me!" He noticed that was the first time she had said his name since he found her. He was almost beginning to think that she had forgotten who he was... but she knew. Her saying those words just got him, she knew who he was, and that made him feel happy inside.  
"I promise." he said without even thinking about it. Right then, Danny, Marko and Alexis walked in with the firewood that Clark had dropped outside. Clark pulled away from Diana and started on getting the fire going while still sitting next to her so she wouldn't freak out. Diana rested her head back down and closed her eyes, waiting for them to finish cooking. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fire in the middle of the room and immediately started having flashbacks of what it felt like to have her flesh being burned away. She screamed out the same torturous scream and covered her eyes.  
"NO! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" she kicked and screamed with all her might as everyone tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Clark picked her up kicking and screaming and ran out of the hut.  
"Shhh its ok, it's gone, you're safe with me." he said soothingly, trying to calm her down. After what seemed like FOREVER she finally stopped kicking and screaming and cried into Clark's chest. 'I can't stand seeing her like this, its so hard' he thought to himself as he stroked her hair.  
"Diana... I need to know... what did my father do to you?"  
"He set me on fire!" she cried into his chest "He made me burn to death, he made my skin peel off! Oh my skin!" she cried harder at that memory. 'That doesn't make any sense... she hasn't got a single burn on her body! Her skin is intact! What did he do to her! I swear when I get Diana back, I'll rip him to pieces!' he thought angrily while holding her tighter to him.  
"I'm hungry, is the food ready yet?" she asked, shoving away those horrid thoughts. As if on que, they heard Marko's voice call to them from the hut, "Clark! The food is ready and the fire is out!" Clark picked her back up and brought her back inside the hut. They ate in silence and while they were eating, Kelly walked in with some more herbs. She gave them to Clark and whispered in his ear, "When you need them, these will make her go to sleep". She was about to leave the room to go out and help the injured when Clark's voice stopped her.  
"Hey, old hag, you still haven't told me how we are going to get Diana back" he said while Diana mocked him from behind. "Well, The herb ye will need is very far away. I think it best to wait till Lady Diana gets healed before you go off looking for it". "And this herb will make her sane again? If its that easy, then why has it only been done once?"  
"Because its NOT that easy, Ye must find the herb, Then we can do the spell that will bring her back, but she will need to be guided".  
"And what's THAT suppose to mean!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest as Diana did the same, still mocking him.  
"We shall talk about that once you've found the herb and bring her back here." she said all knowingly before walking out of the hut to go and help some injured people.  
"Guess we'll have to wait until then and. WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Clark yelled annoyingly as he stood up.  
"I am not doing nothing!" she shouted back at him.  
"God damn it wench! You're starting to get on my nerves!"  
"Oh will you just shut up and SIT down" Clark hit the ground with a loud THUD, and Diana laughed historically.  
"STUPID HAG!" he mumbled as he tried to push himself up. Right when the spell finally wore off, she said it again! He fell to the ground again, cursing like a mad man, trying to pry himself up.  
"Your so funny when your mad!" she laughed at him.  
"GRR! I can't take this anymore! I'm going outside!" he yelled back at her and started walking away.  
"NOOO! YOU CAN'T! You promised!"  
"Diana! Your driving ME insane!" he said and was about to walk out of the hut, but something forcefully stopped him.  
"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT!" she screamed out desperately not wanting him to leave her. This time, he couldn't pull himself up till after about 5 minutes. He could tell that she was about to say it again, so he darted to her and put his hand over her mouth.  
"FINE! I'll stay! Just stop!" he said in a harsh tone. She nodded in response and he took his hand away from her mouth. Diana was sleeping with Clark next her and Danny curled up right next to her head. Alexis and Marko were on the other side of the hut, sleeping soundlessly. Diana woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice singing outside. It was a song her mother use to sing to her when she was little.  
"Early one morning, Just as the sun was rising, I saw a fare mate singing right down below, Don't ever leave me, Oh don't deceive me, How could you use a poor mate so"

She got up and started to limp to the door. She looked back at Clark's sleeping form, 'I have to find that voice' she thought before limping out of the hut. She looked around outside and saw nothing but trees and cabins, but the voice rang through her ears louder and louder. She had to find it! It was so beautiful! Suddenly, out of nowhere, it appeared. A woman holding a child, rocking it while she sang it to sleep. She couldn't see what the woman looked like cause her long brown hair was covering her face while she looked down at the child. "I love your voice. Please, Sing to me?" she asked the woman. The woman didn't even turn her head to her, she just kept singing.  
"Don't ever leave me, Oh don't deceive me, How could you use a poor mate so"  
Clark woke up and noticed Diana wasn't there. He darted up and looked around before racing out of the hut. She was sitting near a rock and was talking, but no one was there. "I love your voice. Please, sing to me?" he heard her ask while she was looking up.  
"Diana, who are you talking to?" Diana turned her head around and gave him a confused look.  
"Shhh! She's singing to me!" she said in a whisper.  
"Diana, no ones there."  
"What do you mean! She's right here! Can't you see her?" she asked, pointing to the woman in front of her. He looked to where she was pointing to but didn't see anyone and sighed before picking her up, "Come on, Diana, lets go back to bed" he said as he walked back to the hut while she sang the song for him.  
"Early one morning, Just as the sun was rising, I saw a fare mate singing right down below, don't ever leave me, Oh don't deceive me, how could you use a poor mate so".

After about a couple weeks, Diana's wounds healed and they decided to start their journey for the herbs. "Are we there yet?" Diana asked again for the 7th time.  
"NO!" they all shouted.  
"What about now?"  
"NO!"  
"Crazy bitch." Clark mumbled under his breath, Alexis sent him an evil glare.  
"I'm NOT CRAZY! Why do you all keep saying that! I'm not..." the last part she mumbled to herself.  
"Whatever you say"  
"Grrrrr... SIT BOY!" THUD  
"OW!"  
"Where exactly is this herb suppose to be anyways?" Alexis asked while trotting up behind them.  
"Kelly said to just keep going north and eventually we'll find it... maybe 3 weeks"  
"Do you even know what it looks like?"  
"Yea, she said it looked like a bluish purplish leafy plant"  
"Oh yea, that helps"  
"We'll find it" After it got dark, they stopped to set up camp. Diana was falling asleep while they were walking, so Clark picked her up and carried her until they decided to stop.  
They decided it would be best to not get a fire going just incase she woke up. They set up their sleeping bags and all of them fell asleep, except for Clark. He just sat there next to Diana watching her sleep. Then he heard someone in the distance, it was Kayla. He took one last glance at Diana, hoping she wouldn't wake up before jumping into the forest. Kayla heard someone coming her way, so she took out her bow and arrow and pointed it to the direction she heard it coming. Once Clark appeared in front of her, she slowly put her arrow away.  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
"I just wanted to see you..." he said as he started walking up to her until she was just inches away from him.

Diana woke up and noticed Clark wasn't there. She was about to start screaming, but she also didn't want to wake the others. So she got up and went looking for him. Eventually she started hearing voices coming from the forest, so she quickly went to follow it. When she got there, she saw Clark talking to Kayla. Then she saw Clark embrace her.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" she struggled as much as she could, but Clark was to strong for her.

"Kayla, please, let me protect you... let me hold you." Diana wasn't happy, no that was an understatement... she was PISSED, yet at the same time, she felt as though her heart was being torn to shreds. Normally, she would have just kept watching and keep silent, but she isn't herself.

"Clark!" Diana shouted. Right then Clark let go of Kayla, which gave Diana the chance to say it. "SIT BOY!" Thud  
"Fuck."  
"Hmmm. That's interesting. "Kayla said as she looked down at Clark. That was the first time she ever saw that.

"Kayla! Go away! Clark is MINE!"  
"EXCUSE ME? I didn't come looking for him. He came looking for me, and believe it or not, I AM the one who owns his life!"  
Diana instantly stopped talking when she heard a sound of a soft baby cry. Kayla was just staring at her, wondering why she stopped so suddenly. "Oh no. The baby!" She ran to the place she heard the cry from. She walked up to a pile of sticks and wrapped a cloth around it as she started rocking it. Kayla just stared at her as she started singing that song she sang to Clark.  
"Early one morning, Just as the sun was rising, I saw a fair mate singing right down below, Don't ever leave me, Oh don't deceive me, How could you use a poor mate so" Right then, Kayla got what was going on and she let out a cold hearted laugh.  
"Oh Clark, Are you replacing me with this insane child? How pathetic..."  
"No Kayla, I could never replace you." Diana heard this, and it really broke her heart.

"You don't care about me... just her, you never did." she said as she started crying. She dropped the sticks, forgetting about the whole baby thing and took off crying.  
"Diana!" he shouted and was about to go after her when Kayla pulled him back.

"Do you really care about that child more than you care about me?" He had to think about that for a moment.  
"All I know is right now, I have to go find her" and with that, he was gone. Diana ran and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Eventually her legs gave out and she collapsed on the muddy ground. She buried her face into her hands before she pulled out an arrow from behind her. She stared at the pointy tip for a moment before bringing it down to her arm.  
"This is my flesh... this is my blood, I'm not her... I'm nothing like her." she said as she sliced at her arm, blood dripping down to her finger tips then on to the soft earthy ground.  
"I'm better! I bleed! I AM human! But why does he pick her over me... why! She doesn't even bleed, she's not human, she's NOTHING!" she said as she took the arrow in her other hand and started to slice at that one too. She dropped the arrow and stared down at her bloody arms and hands and once again began to cry into them, covering her face with blood as well.  
While Clark was running though the forest looking for Diana. Eventually he found her I the mud. When he got there, she was down on her knees covered in mud and her arms and face covered in blood.  
"Diana, what did you do?" he asked in a whisper. He saw the arrow on the ground in front of her as she began to hold out her arms to him.  
"Look at me! This is my blood, I bleed! I breathe, I bleed, and I feel pain! Why do you pick HER over me! Why? She doesn't breathe, She doesn't bleed. So why?"  
"Ohh, Diana " he said as he bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly started to punch his chest as she cried. Her punches got lighter and lighter until she just stopped punching him and cried into his chest.  
"Why can't you love me... why?" This comment shocked Clark. He couldn't even speak. He thought about it for a moment. He thought about how he couldn't live with himself if he lost her. How much he hated being away from her. Maybe it was love. Who knows, but what about Kayla? He didn't know if he really LOVED her, but he belonged to her... didn't he?

"Why... why can't you love me as I love you." Diana asked as she looked up into his eyes. At this point, when he looked into her eyes, he knew that didn't come from her being insane, that came from her heart. 'She loves me...' At that moment, he realized that he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He use to love Kayla, but the Kayla he knew and loved wasn't alive anymore. He no longer saw Diana as Kayla's substitute, but as Diana. Just as herself.

"Diana. I do... I love you." He said as he held on to her tighter. Diana snapped her head up at that comment, "Do you really? Even though you think I'm...crazy?"  
"Yes Diana, even if I never get your sanity back... I still love you, I always will..."  
"Oh Clark!" she cried into his chest.  
"Don't cry..." he said as he stroked her hair. She looked back up at him, her face just inches away from his, so she leaned up and brushed her lips lightly against his. Her lips were so soft and warm, he knew he loved her. Diana was running through what seemed like a tunnel of darkness with a little light down at the end of the tunnel. She heard Clark's voice call to her, and the light at the end of this tunnel of darkness was him standing in so much light, it seemed to be made by the sun. "Come back to me Diana... just come back, I love you" She heard his voice say. She ran as fast as she could to him, but to matter how fast she ran, he just seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "Clark! I'm coming! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she reached her hand out to him as she ran, but he was to far, as she ran, he got so far until he was out of site. She was alone, in this dark place she knew nothing about. Yet she could just make out Clark's voice, but it was nothing but a whisper.  
"Where are you Clark? I can't find you! I feel so... alone..." she stopped her efforts of running and sat where she was, bundled up in a little ball with her forehead resting on her knees.  
"But you are alone" she heard a familiar voice call to her. "You poor pathetic creature, so lost... He will not save you this time... he doesn't care about you. Who's hand will you now take to help you lead the way..." As she heard the voice speak to her, he appeared in the darkness to reveal himself. It was none other than the bastard himself, John. She lifted her head from her knees, she looked at him, eyes glistened with tears. He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before he spoke again. "Clark does not truly love you, his heart is with Kayla, When you die, he will not remember you, he and the rest of the world will simply forget you, as if you never existed in the first place, come with me, Take my hand, I will show you the way! Take my hand and be the one to put Clark in his GRAVE!" She looked at him for a moment; she leaned up to his hand and paused, before spitting on it.

"I would never join you! You are the reason for my suffering right now!"  
"And so I shall be until you DIE!" He laughed out. He pulled out a little glass bottle containing green liquid from his robes. Diana stared at it in horror, she knew what he held in his hand. She turned away from the bottle and started screaming. "NO! I WON'T TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT TO BURN!"  
"No, I suppose I can save this for another time." he said as he slipped it back in his robes. "I will find you Diana, and you will stay in the darkness of your own mind until it consumes your very soul!" And with that, he was gone. Diana stood up, She felt her sanity leave her again, she was waking up. She looked around, still trapped in nothing but darkness, but she could hear in the back round, all the tortured screams Diana had ever let out, as if reminding her of her most horrible moments in her life. She sat there, curled up in a little ball, in the darkness, until one last shriek in her head had jolted her awake. Her eyes snapped open as she screamed out the last scream she had heard in her dream. She jolted up and looked around frantically. It was dark outside, she couldn't really see anything yet and the darkness reminded her of her dream she had just had. She was shaking uncontrollably and she scooted herself into the far corner of Kelly's hut, curled herself into a little ball with her head on her knees, rocking back and forth, muttering madly to herself.  
"Don't leave me in the dark... I don't want to be alone... I'm so lost! In the darkness in the darkness" Diana's muttering was a little muffled by her knees. Clark had sat there and watched the whole thing. He approached the corner carefully, so not to scare her. The others weren't in the hut. He heard her muttering and knelt down next to her.  
"Your not alone, it was a dream" he whispered to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and Clark immediately took his hand off her. She still sat there, her knees to her chest, but she lifted her head to look at him.  
"A dream... a dream... its always a dream... only a dream, nothing but darkness. I can't understand. I can't UNDERSTAND!" the last word she shouted and banged her head hard against the wooden wall of the hut. She had hit her head so hard, blood came leaking from where she had hit it. She looked up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes, and started muttering again. "No one can hear you... in the dark, where its cold, no one... no one ever hears you scream. No! No one! No one can find you! NO!" she kept banging her head against the wall hard until Clark came up to her and cupped her face in his hand, the other hand resting on the place she kept hitting her head, so she would no longer do it. He couldn't really understand her muttering, but he heard parts of it.

"Calm down, its ok now, I'm here, your not alone, your never alone" he said staring into her eyes. He knew she couldn't understand him at that point of hysteria, but she still seemed to calm down a bit as she stared into his eyes. She jumped on top of him, hugging him and clinging on to him as if he would disappear if she were to let go. Clark was surprised, but still held her. She was muttering still, something about never leaving her alone, in darkness. He didn't say anything. He just held her until her muttering became whispers, and whispers into murmurs, until she had completely fallen asleep again in his arms. He laid her down on the futon and covered her with the blanket that was on it. This wasn't the first time she had done this either. This was the 3rd night in a row she had wakened up, shaking uncontrollably, rocking back and forth, and muttering to herself. Clark just assumed that she was having nightmares and that was simply the way she dealt with it when she woke up cause of her being insane.  
"I'll protect you, my father will never hurt you again." he whispered as he stroked her hair, knowing she couldn't really hear him cause she was asleep.

Diana was outside, playing with Danny, throwing him up and catching him while Marko and Clark talked to each other.  
"She really is amazing" Marko said to Clark as they watched Diana chase Danny.

"Why do you say that?" Clark asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I only say what is true, look at her. Even though she is insane, she is still pure." Clark grinned at Marko's words.

"Oh I don't know if I told you this before, but don't let her near sharp objects, she has been having this weird urge to hurt herself" He said to Marko.  
"I know... What do you think brought this on?" Clark looked guiltily at the ground. " I... don't know..." he said back in a whisper. He actually thinks he did know. She hadn't started hurting herself until the day he met up with Kayla. Maybe it was his fault, but the way she had been hurting herself lately was different.  
"Don't look so down, We should be getting to the herb in a couple days at most, once we have the herb back, we will have our Diana back, just as happy as ever" Marko reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder before walking away to get some water.  
"Diana! Look at the flower I picked for you!" Danny said as he ran up to her, jumping up and down on her lap. She smiled down at it.

"A flower for Diana?" she asked as she pointed to herself.  
"Yea! See, it's for good luck!" he said as he set it above her ear, her hair covering the stem.

"Oh luck! Diana needs luck! Diana thanks Danny!" she said as she looked at her reflection in the lake. She looked so pretty, with a pretty flower in her ear and her silky hair flowing down her back, waving in the wind. Clark found himself staring at her before she noticed it. She looked at him and gave him a big toothy grin. "Hey puppy! Come and catch the kitty in the water!" she laughed before running to the lake and jumping in Clark's eyes got wide. The lake was freezing and that uniform was the last one she had for the time until she got back. Clark ran in after her and jumped in the freezing cold water. Diana was playfully splashing the water, trying to strip her clothes off. Clark darted to her and put her shirt back under her head. That was defiantly something he didn't want Marko seeing. "Isn't this fun puppy!" she laughed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened again, but he didn't move. Marko, Alexis and Danny looked at them and their jaws fell open.  
"CLARK!" Alexis called to him in a disapproving voice, knowing that Diana was vulnerable. Clark pulled away, "I didn't do it! She came on to me!"  
"Well, you... ok whatever. "Alexis tried to protest, but he was right, so she looked away and went back to polishing her weapons and the rest of the group went back to what they were doing. Alexis trusted him not to finish what Diana always seemed to start. Ever since their first kiss after that night when they met up with Kayla, Diana seemed to try and kiss him allot. Clark was always embarrassed by it cause she would do it anywhere, and he wasn't one for public affection.  
"Come on Diana, lets get you dry and warm" he said as he picked her up and started heading out of the lake.

"Aww man! No fun! Come on!" she protested before getting an idea in her head. She grinned wickedly before turning her big green eyes to him. "Doesn't the puppy want to play with the kitty?" she asked in a seductively before blowing in his ear. He shivered and nearly dropped her.  
"No playing yet" he smiled back at her before jumping out of the water and setting her down on the soft grass. "You should take those clothes off and let them dry." He said, a bit to late. Diana was already striping right in front of him! She took off the rest of her clothes and Clark hurried and put his tunic around her. Once he looked back, he saw Marko staring, and he growled low in his throat. "You better stop staring before I rip your eyes out!" Clark shouted as Marko instantly turned his head down to look at the ground.  
"I swear Marko, your such a pervert!" Alex said as she smacked him across the face.

"I didn't see anything Alexis, you're the one I want to see." he said in a perverted tone. Alexis blushed several shades of red before smacking him again. Although, in her head she was thinking how much she wouldn't mind seeing him like that either, but she would never tell him that... of course.  
"Lets get going" Clark said once Diana's clothes had dried and she put them back on.  
"Yes, lets, only a couple more days ahead of us" Marko said cheerily before following behind Alexis to try to get another grope on their journey.

"We should have been there by now... maybe we passed it" Clark said irritably.  
"Patients Clark, I'm sure its close" Marko reassured him.  
"Clark! Look what I found! Isn't it beautiful" Diana said as she ran up to them with a bluish purplish leaf. Clark took the leaf from her hand and stared at her in total shock.

"This... this is it! This is the herb Kelly was talking about!" he said in disbelief.  
"Diana, where did you find this?"  
"It's over there... follow me!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand in hers and skipped to the location of the herb with the rest of the gang following right behind them. She led them to a field of the herb about 20 or 30 feet away from where they were originally standing. It was weird how it was forest, and suddenly nothing but a huge field of the bluish purplish herb. Nothing else seemed to grow in this field, just that specific herb. Clark immediately began to gather lots of leaves off the plants and stuffed them into his pockets.  
"Well, I guess we can head back now." Clark said in a 'that was to easy' sort of tone. And so they headed back to Kelly's village, which was about another 3 weeks back. When the sun set, they set up camp so they could rest for the night. They ate in silence until Marko "accidentally" flung his chopsticks near Alexis's butt and copped a feel before retrieving them. Alexis slapped him hard across the face, of course.

"Pervert!"  
"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" Marko said before shoving some more noodles in his mouth and slurping them up.  
"Aren't they cute together? I bet they get married and have lots and lots of children." Diana said as she pointed at them. Alexis blushed several shades of red, and Marko turned to her and gave her a very perverted grin, which made her blush even deeper if possible.

"Don't get any ideas." she said as she slapped him again.  
"You know Alexis, I-" Marko stopped mid in his sentence and looked around.  
"Tell me, Clark, do you like what I've done with Diana?" John laughed evilly as he appeared in font of them.  
"John, you bastard, prepare to die Clark shouted as he unsheathed his sword and charged at him. Alexis threw her boomerang, which John easily dodged while also dodging Clark's sword. While the gang fought fiercely, they didn't notice what was going on behind them. Diana watched the whole thing until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there stood Kristen. Before she could yell for Clark, Kristen hit the pressure point of her neck with her fan and she blacked out.  
"Oh shit...Diana!" he shouted as he turned around just in time to see Kristen take off with Diana on her horse. Without wasting anytime, Clark followed it. The others tried to keep up with him, but they lost him after a while. Kristen looked behind her and saw Clark not to far behind. She reached her hand in a little cotton bag hanging around her waist and took some sort of powdery substance out. As she held it in her flat palm, she blew on it, causing it to go into the wind. Instantly, the nice cool weather turned into really thick fog.

"That should slow him down" Kristen said as she sped up.  
"Shit, I can't even see my own hand in front of me in this fog. I have to keep looking, I can't let this stop me" Clark said to himself as he tried to use his ears instead of his eyes. It was no use. He just kept going in the direction Kristen was going and hoping he was going the right way. John must have gotten a different castle since Clark found his last one so easily. So Clark just kept running, and running, and running until eventually he was out of the fog. He could just barely make out a castle so he followed it. Until he finally found himself at large castle. He ran up to it and one he was close enough to touch the door, a shield of energy made him fly back about 30 feet. "If John thinks this will keep me out, he's terribly mistaken" Clark said as he pulled out his sword. The energy shield turned a bright red color before totally evaporating. He kicked open the door and ran inside, following Diana's screams.

When Diana woke up, she found her self on a wooden table with chains attacked to her wrists and ankles. Her eyes widened it horror.

"So your finally awake it would have been better if you would have stayed that way... for your sake anyways." John said to her as he walked up to the table she was on. This room was filled with those liquids and all sorts of torture tools.  
"John! I won't let you! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" at her last words, she attempted to punch him very hard, but because the chains attached to her wrists, once she tried, her arm popped out of its socket. She screamed out in pain. John laughed at her stupidity before going over to a table and picking up a strange green liquid. She looked at it in horror," NO!" she struggled and struggled but her efforts were useless. He picked up a knife and went back over to her.

"Now Diana, if you don't take it willingly, I'll have to force you." he said as he put the knife right below her chin. "CLARK!" she screamed over and over again, hoping he'll just burst right through the door. John laughed wickedly.

"You should stop depending on him to save you... Where is your beloved Clark now? He doesn't care for you and he never will".  
"You know, you sure do talk allot of shit" Came a voice from behind him. He snapped his head around to see Clark, standing there, cracking his knuckles with that 'you're so dead" look on his face.  
"Clark!" Diana cried out in joy. Clark walked slowly to his father.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" John said as he pressed the blade to Diana's neck hard enough to draw blood. Clark stopped dead in his tracks.  
"So Clark, would you like to see what I've been doing to Diana while you're gone?" he laughed as he opened the little bottle of green liquid. He put it up to her lips and Diana bit her lips shut. Clark tried to move closer, but ever time he did, John would press that blade down on Diana's skin a little harder. He felt helpless. What could he do? John leaned down to Diana's ear and whispered something to her. She looked at Clark with tears in her eyes. Diana looked at John, then to Clark, then to John again, before nodding her head and opening her mouth. She was crying really hard by now, "NO DIANA! DONT DRINK IT!" Clark yelled assuming it was poison, but it was to late, she already swallowed it. Instantly she could feel her blood on fire until it ate its way to her skin. She screamed out in horrific pain and she didn't stop. She kicked and screamed

"AHHHH IT BURNS! AHHHHHH CLARK!" He felt his heart break in two. It was too much. He couldn't see, or even smell the fire, but he knew what was happening. Why she said that John burned her alive, even though she didn't have a single burn on her body. It was a mind AND body trick. Her screams didn't die out, but got louder and louder. He turned to John,

"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed out furiously but with a slight crack in his voice, but you couldn't hear it over Diana's torturous screams. John's laugh was soft at first then it grew louder and louder. Clark couldn't take it another second. He unsheathed his sword and charged at him, but he didn't get far. John stretched out his arm and knocked his sword out of his hand and 30 feet away from him. Suddenly, thick magical bark came from the ground and wrapped itself around Clark's body so he couldn't move.  
"Now Clark, you can stand there and watch Diana burn for hours and hours." He couldn't move, he was totally useless and helpless. He watched her scream out such horrifying screams that he covered his ears to keep his eardrums from busting. It was awful, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He felt the need to go and save her, as if she really was burning alive, and her screams only made it seem to him that she really was burning. The stranger part was that he could now smell her blood and it smelled as if it were being cooked. He couldn't control himself, he screamed out nonsense words as he felt himself slip into the darkness. His fingernails extended, his teeth got sharper and longer, and his eyes became blood red. Clark had transformed into a saber toothed tiger. Clark growled deep in his throat as John stared at him in shock at his new transformation.

"It won't matter, the magical bark is unbreakable! Try all you want". Clark gave him an evil grin before he flexed his claws and tore the bark to shreds. John's eyes widened, how could he have gotten so damn strong? He took the knife in his hand and pressed it up to Diana's chin. He looked back at Clark, who didn't even flinch; he just kept walking toward him like he could care less. John laughed evilly. This was the perfect opportunity to kill Diana without getting his hands dirty. He had to kill her. Clark charged at him, claws flexed and baring his teeth. Before Clark could touch him, he moved out of the way, just in time for Clark to stab his claws into Diana's stomach almost 2 inches deep. He pulled his claws out of her harshly before turning back to John. While Diana screamed out in pain from also being stabbed and mentally burned at the same time, she coughed up blood and went back to her torturous screams. Clark only had one thought on his mind. A voice inside his head was screaming 'KILL KILL KILL'. His target was his father. John noticed that he didn't even seem to care that he had just stabbed Diana. He knew Clark would kill him if he stayed another second. He put his hand inside a pouch and took something out of it. He threw it hard against the floor just in time as a thick red cloud surrounded him and he disappeared.

Clark then turned his dark red eyes to Diana. She was still kicking and screaming while she coughed up more and more blood. For a moment, he couldn't even recognize her. He walked over to her and flexed his claws. Right when he was about to bring his hand down to kill her, he stopped, his clawed hand still in the air. Diana hadn't seen anything that had been going on, she didn't even really feel being stabbed since the pain of her burning flesh was already too much to bare. Clark found himself not able to kill this human. He knew her face... somehow, even transformed, he remembered her face after a while. She was in pain, lots and lots of pain. He now had only his tiger instincts to act on. He sliced off her chains and grabbed her kicking and screaming form, and ran out of the castle. As he ran, he noticed the only thing not moving was her arm. It hung limply from her body. He stopped running and laid her down. He could smell so much blood; she just kept coughing it up. After another 45 minutes, she felt the burning pain go numb and she stopped screaming. Her breath was harsh. She had stopped coughing up blood 20 minutes ago, but she was still shaking really badly. Clark was at her side the whole time, watching her with his red eyes. His tiger part of him actually somewhat enjoyed seeing her in so much pain, but another part of him couldn't wait till it was over. He looked down at his sleeve and tore a big chunk of it off using his teeth. He instinctively wrapped it around the wound that he had given her. After he made sure her wound was ok, he took her hand in his. Diana stared up at him with tired painful eyes. She couldn't really make out what was going on, but then Clark held her hand. At first it seemed like he was just trying to comfort her, but then he tightened his grip and yanked it HARD and a loud Cracking/popping sound came from her shoulder. She couldn't scream anymore, her voice couldn't even whisper now from screaming so much. She simply cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. Diana was shaking. She didn't even seem to recognize Clark. After Clark pulled her arm back into its socket, he took his outer tunic off and wrapped it around Diana. Clark didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt like it was something he needed to do, like he had to protect her... like he was her mate, even though he couldn't smell a trace of himself on her. He lay down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Clark woke up the next day to the smell of Diana's blood. His eyes shot open as he sat up and looked next to him. The last thing he could remember was Diana screaming out... being mentally burned alive. Clark's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he remembered that horrible sight. He looked to Diana once again and rolled her over. Her eyes were wide open, and she was shaking furiously. She hadn't slept at all. The last potion must have made her even worse. "Diana, talk to me, tell me what happened" he whispered as he shook her lightly.

She started muttering under her breath as she shook violently. She wasn't even looking at him; she was just staring at the sky.

"B...burns again...d...d...dark...so...so... pain..." She wasn't making any sense. "Shhhhh its ok... shhhhh" he tried to comfort her as he held her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. He just kept rocking her and rocking her until eventually she fell asleep, still shaking and twitching, even in her sleep. Then, he felt something wet on his stomach. He laid her down to see blood had soaked through her clothes and onto his. He couldn't even recall her being injured like that. He undid the cloth tied around her stomach very slowly and carefully. Then he saw it. Three very deep claw markings in her stomach. 'These aren't from John' he thought to himself as he examined her wounds. Then he looked down at his claws. Diana's blood was stained onto one of his hands, his eyes widened. It was him! He must have transformed. He couldn't believe he actually hurt her, after all the pain she had went through. He felt like he could just die right there.

"What have I done! I hurt her... I'm nothing but a monster!" just kept running through his brain. He just kept staring at his hands before punching the ground hard. He clawed through the grass to the dirt with watery eyes. Then he heard his name called from her mouth. He turned to her, but she was still asleep. She was still shaking as she muttered his name in pain. He realized that this wasn't the time to mourn. She was hurt bad, he had to do something.  
"Marko! There's no time for your perverted ness you senseless man, we have to find Diana and Clark!" Clark heard a woman's voice say. It was Alexis, at first he wondered why he hear them, and then he remembered, tonight was going to be a full moon.  
"Alexis! Marko! OVER HERE!" he shouted in the direction he heard the voices.

"Clark? Is that you?" Danny called as they all ran to his voice. When they found him and Diana, they sighed in relief.

"I thought we had lost you" Marko said to him.  
"Clark! What happened to Diana?" Danny shouted as he stared at her stomach wound.

"Alexis, do you still have Diana's backpack?" Clark asked, completely ignoring Danny's question.

"Yeah, I have it" She said. She handed it to Clark and he went through it until he found the first aid kit. He cleaned her wounds and wrapped them tightly in gauss. The bleeding had stopped eventually, but if she moves around too much, then her wounds would open, so they had to keep her rested.  
"Clark what happened?" Alexis asked. He turned and told them of what he remembered. All of it, the strange liquid that John used on Diana, when he got his sword knocked out of his hand... everything to the point he could remember.  
"After that, I'm not sure what happened, I can't remember anything after that point...I think I transformed." Clark said as he looked down at the ground. The group was silent; they didn't know what to say. They had already figured out that Clark had transformed and gave her that wound on her stomach cause his father didn't have claws like that but they didn't say anything.  
"So, your sword is at your father's castle?" Marko said, breaking the awkward silence. Clark just nodded his head.

"I should go back and get it." Clark said as he started getting up but Marko just pushed him back down to the ground.  
"Don't worry yourself, Alexis and I will retrieve it, you should stay with Diana. I'm sure your father is probably far gone by now" Marko said as walked back to the horse and got on her back followed closely by Alexis. Alexis looked back to Clark before getting on the other horse's back and took off. They came back several hours later with the sword. By now, Diana was awake, but it was as if she really wasn't. She just lay there, eyes wide open, staring at nothing in particular, shaking violently. Always shaking, she was defiantly worse than she was before. She hasn't really talked ...well except for her insensible rambling.

They stayed in that spot for days until Diana's wounds were pretty much healed. Within that whole time, Diana's mental condition just stayed the same. She still didn't really talk to anyone, and she was still always shaking. When it was time to head back, Clark helped her up and they began to head back to Kelly's village. She latched onto his arm and looked at the ground as they all walked in silence. It almost seemed unreal. Diana looked so pale and pathetic, latched onto Clark's arm. Occasionally, she would mutter again and burry her face into his arm, as if trying to hide herself.

Days went by, and then weeks, and they were almost at Kelly's village. Diana's behavior hadn't changed a bit. She hadn't talked for weeks, no one was really up for conversation lately. Everyone all just seemed really depressed. Clark made sure that he never left her sight, except when he had to go pee or something, then he would have Alexis watch her for maybe a minute, then he would come back to her and she always latched on to him. She didn't eat much. Clark had to hand feed her just to get her to eat anything. If a meal was put in front of her, she would just stare at it, like her mind was completely empty.

When they finally got to Kelly's hut, Kelly laid her down on the futon and took the herb from Clark. She tried to get her to eat it, but she wouldn't even open her lips.

"Give it here, Kelly, let me try" Clark said as he took the herb from her. He put it up to Diana's lips, "Diana, please, eat this". Diana didn't even look at him, she just kept her lips shut, her body still shaking... always shaking. Clark parted her lips a little with his finger, "Diana, please trust me." he said as he slipped the bluish purplish leaf in her mouth. This time, Diana looked at him and simply chewed it and swallowed it. She fell asleep instantly. "How is this suppose to work?" Clark asked her as he stared at Diana's sleeping form.

"Right now, Diana needs to get on her path to sanity inside her own head. She is only sane when she is asleep, this herb allows her to follow a path, but first she needs to do it alone, she will need you to help her before the end".  
"How will I know when that is!"  
"Hold her hand, Clark, you and only you can be her guide. When she needs you, you will know, and once she does, ye must take this" Kelly said as she reached in a basket and pulled out a green bushy sleeping herb.  
"Why do I have to take it? What does it do?"  
"It will make it so ye can fall asleep, Once asleep, Your dreams shall be one and only then can you help Diana, this will take a long time, it is a complicated process, I take my leave now" She said as she began to walk out of the hut.  
"Wait! Why do you have to go? What if I don't know when she needs me?" Clark asked her.

"Don't ye worry, when the time comes, you'll know. I must leave or this process will not happen, you must be alone with her, my being here will only interfere with the connection. I have told ye all I can, I leave it in your hands Clark".  
"How long is this supposed to take?"

"That is uncertain, it could take hours, or it could take days, but it won't take longer than that, and if it does, then she may never get her sanity back".  
"Oh. " Was all he said as he stared back down at her.  
"I wish you both luck." She said as she walked out of the hut.

Diana was huddled in a ball in nothing but darkness, waiting for it to end. She just wanted to get out. She couldn't stand it anymore. But then, a miracle happened! She could see an orange light at the end of the tunnel of darkness. She picked herself up and ran as fast as she could to it, afraid that if she were to wait another moment, it would disappear. When she reached it, she looked around to see nothing but flames and a path, covered by the flames. As soon as she walked up to the path, the fire cleared the path for her. She hesitated, and thought of turning back, but she knew she couldn't just turn back. Something was telling her that this was her path out of here, the only way. She walked through the path of fire for miles and miles. She was so tired, she could've passed out. It was so hot, but she kept going. She wasn't about to give up. She was terrified for what awaited her at the end of the path. She could see the end of the path now. It was a portal of some sort. She was close now. Just a couple more steps. She reached her hand through the portal and was sucked in by it. She yelped at the sudden force and closed her eyes. She felt really dizzy, like the ground just slipped away from her feet. Then it stopped. She wasn't moving anymore. She opened her eyes to see she was in a place of nothing but mirrors. These weren't ordinary mirrors; they showed a different memory of her life in each mirror. She looked into a mirror of an image in her memory she did not ever remember happening. The Diana in this mirror had an arrow in her hand, and was on her knees in the grass, slicing at her arms. She heard herself talk, and she watched carefully.  
"This is my flesh... this is my blood, I'm not her... I'm nothing like her" she heard the Diana in the mirror say as she sliced at her arm again, blood dripping down to her finger tips then on to the soft earthy ground. "I'm better! I bleed! I AM human! But why does he pick her over me... why? She doesn't even bleed, she's not human, she's NOTHING!" She said as she took the arrow in her other hand and started to slice at that one too. She dropped the arrow and stared down at her bloody arms and hands and once again began to cry into them, covering her face with blood as well.

As Diana looked into this mirror of a memory she did not know of, she started having flashes of what had happened that night. She kept watching the mirror, wondering what happened next. She knew this had happened to her at some point, but she just couldn't ever remember it really happening, like it was just one of her dreams. She continued to watch and saw Clark in the mirror. He looked sad and confused.

"Diana, what did you do?" she heard him whisper from the other side of the mirror. The Diana in the mirror held out her arms to him.

"Look at me! This is my blood, I bleed! I breathe, I bleed, and I feel pain! Why do you pick HER over me! Why? She doesn't breathe, she doesn't bleed... So why?"  
"Ohh... Diana" he said as he bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly started to punch his chest as she cried. Her punches got lighter and lighter until she just stopped punching him and cried into his chest.  
"Why can't you love me... why?" The Diana in the mirror asked him.

Diana watched on the other side of the mirror, her heart pounding in her chest. How could she not remember something like this? She couldn't really remember anything after John had made her drink all those potions; accept the second time he did it. She remembered that. But everything else was a blur. Diana jerked her head from the image when she heard a woman's voice screaming, her own voice to be exact. She looked around; she could hear her own torturous screams in the back round. She covered her ears; it reminded her of what had happened with John. She looked into a different mirror to her left to see the memory of her chained to a table, the time John made her drink all those horrible potions. She watched the mirror, watching her own body kick and scream as John laughed. It was horrible. She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't take this, it was too much, but then, she heard nothing. She looked up from her hands and looked into the mirror once more. The image in the mirror had stopped, the Diana in the mirror was no longer kicking and screaming, and John was no longer laughing. What scared her was that they had stopped and looked directly at her, seeing her through the mirror. She freaked out and took off running. As she was running through the room of mirrors, she noticed that all of the images in her memory were staring right at her.

She looked down at the ground, keeping her eyes on the path. She didn't want to look at any more of these memories. She heard them laughing at her as she ran. She covered her ears as she kept running.

"This isn't real, this isn't real." she kept repeating over and over. But no matter how much she said it, she could still hear them laughing at her. She came to a door and quickly opened it and slammed it shut behind her. Her breath was harsh as she leaned against the door for support.  
"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up". She heard a woman's voice in front of her. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.  
"K...Kayla! What are you doing here?" Diana stuttered.  
"Well, I'm not really here you see, I am simply a figment of your imagination" Kayla said flatly. Diana looked past her to see a large red gate. Kayla saw her eyes fix to the gate and smiled coldly.  
"This is your path, Diana, your journey begins beyond this gate"  
"May... May I pass?" Kayla laughed at her question.

"I am the guardian of this gate, you may pass when I say you can pass, but first, you must complete a test"  
"A test?" Diana got nervous; she wasn't any good at tests. Diana regained her posture.

"What kind of test?"  
"Just answer my question, and you may pass". Diana's sweat dropped.

"What's the question?" Diana asked.  
"Torn between paths, and torn between worlds, a person continues to live. Lost and confused, yet so pure and happy, until a day of pain. A person, who fights, yet hates war, a person who hates, but loves even more. Who is this person I speak of? Think carefully child, for you will only get 2 chances to answer this question correctly. If not, you will be stuck here, forever" Kayla finished her little riddle and waited for Diana to answer. Diana could think of a few people that this could be. She said the name that first popped in her head.

"Is it Clark?" she asked, thinking of his past.

"You are incorrect, you have one more chance". Diana thought over and over, replayed the question in her mind.  
"Speak quickly child!" Kayla said impatiently. Diana thought about it over and over again, and then it hit her. She knew all to well of whom Kayla spoke of.  
"It's... its me..." Diana said as she looked into Kayla's deep cold eyes. Kayla smirked. " "Correct" she said as she moved aside and the gates began to open. Diana walked through the gates and turned back to get a last glance of Kayla. She didn't want to be alone, and she would have even welcomed Kayla's company. But when she looked back, Kayla had disappeared. So Diana just kept walking straight ahead, following the path in front of her. The path was dark and cold. She stared at the ground, watching her feet and stopped when she saw something on the ground. It was her bow and arrows. She picked them up and put them onto her back, who knows, she might need them. She continued to walk down the path that seemed to be never ending. She was beginning to doubt she would ever get out of here. She was scared and alone. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. Normally Clark was there to save her. But he was not here, yet hope still remained in her heart that he might show up.  
"Clark" She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She then heard sounds, horrible growling and roaring sounds. She held her bow in hand and took out an arrow. She pointed it in the direction she heard the sounds coming from. Out of nowhere, monsters came and attacked her. She let her arrows fly, hitting each one as it approached her. She killed one after the other with her bow and arrows, but it was no use, they just kept coming. She shot so many arrows, she thought she should have been out by now, yet every time she reached back for one, one was always there. She killed every single monster that attacked her, and was surrounded by nothing but mangled body parts. She pinched her nose with her fingers at the smell of so much blood. She felt like she was going to be sick. She turned her head and looked down at the ground. But as she looked at the ground, it seemed to change bellow her feet.  
She looked around to see not monster body parts on the ground, but lots and lots of people. People covered with blood, dead. All dead. What got Diana the most was the horror filled expressions on their faces. She looked and noticed arrows pierced the hearts of all these people. She looked down at her bow and arrow in her hands in horror and dropped them to the ground. She couldn't have! There was no way! She killed them. She killed them all. She saw not only men, but also women, and children. She felt tears weld up in her eyes. She felt even sicker than before. She started crying and at the same time, threw up on the ground beside her.  
"This isn't right, they were monsters! They were all monsters! But now they are all human! I've killed them all" She cried out as she dropped to the floor and buried her face in her knees.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Clark watched Diana carefully as he held her hand in his. She was becoming sweaty and pale and she was jerking her head from side to side, mumbling. It was like she was having a nightmare. She struggled in her sleep even more until she threw up all over Clark's tunic. Clark wrinkled his nose at the smell of it and took it off him carefully with only one arm, afraid to let go of Diana's hand. He did only for a half of a second to slip the tunic off and toss it to the corner of the hut. He quickly took hold of her hand once more and watched her worriedly. He put his hand to her face and wiped away the strands of hair covering her face. He put her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. He saw tears fall from her eyes. He was really worried.

"What going on in that head of yours Diana." He whispered. He felt the intense need just to hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her body. "Come on, Diana, You can do this..." he whispered in her ear, knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, but hope she had.

Diana felt something warm surround her body, and then she heard a voice, Clark's voice. "Come on Kagome, you can do this" she heard wringing through her ears. This made her get back on her feet. She couldn't stop now, she had to keep going. She looked around and noticed that the dead bodies were gone. She sighed in relief. It wasn't real. Yet something in her mind told her that it just might have been. She pushed that thought aside and kept walking the path in front of her. She didn't really know where she was. It was misty, and foggy. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her. But then, she felt a blaze of wind all around her, moving the mist aside. She looked up. There was another path, and she could see a person standing at the end of it, off in the distance. She ran with her hand held out as if trying to reach out for that person. When she finally got close enough to see who it was, she gasped. It was Kristen! She pulled out an arrow from her back and held her bow steady in Kristen's direction. Kristen gave a wicked smirk.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Diana, put that thing away before you hurt yourself". Diana didn't even move an inch. She just held her bow, the arrow pointing right at Kristen's heart. Kristen moved aside and pointed off into the distance.  
"You're getting close, Diana. Oh yes, It isn't far off now, Yet, I don't really think there is any hope for you... A fools hope, maybe"  
"Why are you telling me this" Kristen didn't say anything, she just kept pointing off into the distance.

"Go now, before I rip your throat out" Kristen smirked. Diana didn't need to be told twice. She took off, yet as she went, she walked backwards, her arrow still pointing at Kristen. She didn't turn around until she could no longer see Kristen's figure from a distance. She looked up the path that was set before her. Maybe Kristen was right, maybe there was no hope for her.

"A fools hope" Diana whispered. She smiled weakly. "A fools hope is all I have, and I will go as far as I can with it." She said as she walked up the path with her head held high.  
"You want my help now?" Kayla said from a distance  
"Yes, please, help me..." Kayla smiled once again before holding her hand out to Diana. Diana looked at it skeptically for a moment.  
"Take my hand Diana" Diana slowly reached her hand up and grasped Kayla's. At that moment, it was like everything froze in its place, then, light surrounded her. Once the light died back down, she looked around to see she was no longer in the maze, and she couldn't see Kayla anywhere. She looked up and saw another path set down before her feet. She sighed before walking up the path again.

Clark sat there next to Diana with her hand in his. He was totally restless by now. It had already been almost 2 days. What if she needed him now and he just didn't know it? Yet something inside his head told him it still wasn't time yet. He wondered if this was going to work. He wondered what was going on inside Diana's head. He wondered allot of things, yet none of his questions were answered.  
"I don't know I you can here me, but if you can, please, make it through this Diana, be strong" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Diana was walking up another path until she heard a voice speak to her. "Please make it through this Diana, be strong". She recognized the voice instantly.

"Clark?" she called out, yet no response. She figured she was just hearing things and so she just kept walking. Clark sat there still holding Diana's hand, waiting. It has now been 3 days. 3 DAYS! Clark hadn't slept, and yet, he wasn't even tired because of his worry for Diana. He noticed that she was starting to shake madly and the look on her face looked as though she was terrified. "CLARK!" She screamed out, yet her body was still asleep. Clark jumped at the sudden scream. She needed him! He knew she did! He grabbed the herb Kelly had given him and kissed her lips before eating the herb and falling on top of her, in a deep sleep to go find Diana.

Clark opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest, yet it was burned as if a bad fire had swept the lands. He saw a great big sign that said "The Land of Death". This made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.  
This was not a place he wanted Diana to be. He walked along a path until he came upon an abandon castle. Somehow, he knew that's where she was. He walked past the doors and down the hall. As he walked, he tripped on something. He looked back to see what it was, and his face completely paled. Kayla lay there dead on the ground, split right in half.

"Its not real... It can't be real." He said in a cracked voice. He knew that this was just in Diana's head, but it just seemed so real to him. He stared down at her remains then suddenly heard Diana's voice screaming. He took one last glance at Kayla before darting off to go save Diana, repeating in his head that Kayla was actually safe in the real world.

Diana's screams lead him to a stonewall. There was no door, so, he did the only thing he could think of, he punched right through it.

"Clark!" Diana shouted from behind John. He quickly grabbed the potion and put it up to her lips. "NO, NOT THIS TIME!" Clark shouted as he ran to John and knocked the potion from his hand, shattering it on the ground.  
"Clark!" She cried out again as she tried to reach out for him afraid he might disappear. Clark took out his sword and growled deeply at his father.

"Your so dead".

"You think so Clark? I will tear you apart!" John said in a growl. Clark growled deeply in his throat and noticed that when he did that, Diana backed away from him, looking somewhat scared. This made him confused. Why would she react like that? Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that his father took it as an opportunity to attack. Before Clark had time to react, his father grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, holding him there, making him drop his sword. His feet were about 3 inches off the ground and he struggled to get free. He reached one of his hands up and pushed off John's hand. John dropped Clark and jumped behind Diana.

"Get away from her!" Clark growled viciously at him.

"And if I refuse?" He asked as he took a knife from his robes and held it up to Diana's neck, wrapping his other arm around her.

"Don't touch her!" Clark shouted, yet stayed in his spot, afraid John would slice her throat.

Diana stayed completely still, just staring into Clark's amber eyes.

"Oh, but Clark, I just can't help myself, she looks good enough to eat" he chuckled as he licked the side of her cheek. Diana squinted her eyes shut in disgust. Clark was pissed.  
"Bad move" Clark said in a deep voice before disappearing in front of his very eyes and re appearing right next to him. John's eyes widened in surprise as Clark knocked the knife out of his hand and pulled Diana close to him before jumping back on the other side of the room. He gently pushed Diana behind him and grabbed his sword that laid on the floor and held it out in front of him.  
"I'm impressed Clark, I see you've been training" John said in a amused voice.

"I'd be glad to wipe that ugly smirk off your face" Clark said as he charged at John. John easily dodged him and dug his knife into his back. Clark screamed out in pain before turning around and cutting off his head and pushing him to the ground.

Meanwhile back in the real world, Danny was out playing with the village children while Marko was trying to comfort Alexis, telling her that Diana would be fine, even though he was beginning to doubt it himself.

"They should be done by now Marko, it's been three days!"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" she practically shouted at him. He smiled down at her.  
"To tell you the honest truth, I'm not, but one can always hope" He stated flatly. She stared at him for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. She started to cry softly. " "There there Alexis, don't worry so much, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you" He said as he rubbed her back, getting further and further down her back.  
"Really?" she asked him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course."

She was about to get all happy and excited until she felt his wondering hand on her butt. She smacked him hard across the face.

" Marko, you really know how to ruin a moment, don't you!" She said as she smacked him again.  
"I was only trying to lighten the mood!" She sighed heavily before resting her head back down on his shoulder, but not before giving him a look that clearly said 'touch me there again and you'll die'. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She blushed furiously when he did this. She looked up into his eyes and saw something in them that she had never seen before. Not want, but love. They stayed like that for a bit, staring into each other's eyes. She waited for him to just lean down and kiss her, but he wouldn't budge. Maybe he was waiting for her to kiss him. She blushed even deeper at the whole thought of it. She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips against his before quickly pulling away. He looked surprised at first, but then smiled down at her.

Back in Diana's nightmare, Clark started to walk up to Diana. She backed up against the wall. Was she scared of him?

"Diana?" She didn't say anything, she just stared into his big golden eyes. Last time she saw him in this place, he tried to kill her. He kept walking closer and closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.  
"I thought I lost you." he whispered into her ear. His words sounded so sweet to her, but she still didn't react to the hug. He looked into her eyes once again.

"Is it really you? Are you really here?" She asked him with a tear in her eye.  
"Yes Diana, It's really me"

"Have you come to take me back?" she asked with hopeful eyes.  
"Yes" She started crying, finally she was going to get out of this place. When he began to pull away, Diana immediately grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him. At that very moment, a bright light came from the end of the hall. It looked kind of like a portal.

"Come on Diana, lets go home." he said as he grabbed her hand and walked to the portal. They looked at each other once more before going through it.

Diana and Clark's eyes fluttered open. Clark was still lying on top of her. Diana blushed slightly when she noticed that he wasn't going to move. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. He pulled away to look at her face. He didn't understand why she was so surprised he kissed her. They were kissing like all the time when she was insane... oh crap, that's when it hit him.  
"Diana, do you remember anything that has happened in the last 2 months?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"The last thing I remember was going to sleep that night by the dark forest, and the John kidnapped me and, tortured me..." She said the last part in a whisper. Clark immediately got off of her and stood up as if nothing had ever happened.  
"Nothing happened." he said as he walked out of the hut. He had to get away. He finally had her, and she didn't even remember. He told her he loved her, and she said she loved him, and she didn't remember. This hurt Clark worse than anything. It was too much for him to bear. When he walked outside, Marko and Alexis ran up to him.

"Is she ok?"  
"Yeah, she's fine" He replied a bit rudely before walking into the forest.  
"What's his problem?" Alexis asked before walking into the hut.  
"Alexis? Marko?" Diana asked as they entered the hut. Marko gave her a toothy grin and Alexis literally jumped on Diana in a tight friendly hug.  
"How are you feeling Diana?" Marko asked as he took a seat next to her bed.  
"A little nauseous, but other than that, I feel fine"  
"I'm so happy your ok! We were so worried" Alexis said as she pulled away from Diana.  
"Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Anything" Alexis and Marko said at the same time.  
"I have no memory of what happened while I was... Insane. Please, tell me everything that happened in the last 2 months". Marko and Alexis were quiet. What could they tell her?

"I am afraid to tell you that it is not our place to tell you what happened, but I do feel you have the right to know. You should go talk to Clark" Marko said.  
"But I did! And He told me that nothing happened!" At her words, Alexis and Marko glanced at each other. Diana knew something important happened. She just didn't know what it was. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember! Why was Clark punishing her for not remembering? Maybe... maybe something happened between them! After all, Clark KISSED her after she woke up! She had to go find him.

She threw her covers off her and ran out of the hut to go find Clark. She had to know what happened. She knew where he went. He always goes to the same place when he wants to think about stuff. So she headed for the god tree. It didn't take long for her to find him sitting on a branch of the tree.  
"What do you want?" he asked her.  
"Get down here, I want to talk to you"  
"Maybe some other time" he said a bit annoyed. She was beginning to get angry now. What was his problem!

"SIT BOY!" She yelled out. THUD  
"Why did you do that for?" He asked her as he tried to pry himself off the ground. She didn't say anything. She kept her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. The spell wore off after a couple of seconds and Clark looked to Diana. He looked at her face and his face paled. She was crying!  
"I...I ha..have the right.. t..to know what happened!" She stuttered out between sniffs. Clark looked away. What could he tell her? That he confessed his love for her? That she did the same? Maybe the only reason she loved him was because she was insane. Maybe she didn't really love him at all. This hurt him so bad it made him want to burst out into tears, but he stayed strong and hid his emotions well.  
"Maybe its better you don't know..." Clark said, as he was about to walk away. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "NO! You're not going ANYWHERE till I get answers!" She practically screamed out. Little did they know that Marko and Alexis were watching them from far, behind a rock.  
"Why wont he just tell her!" Alexis said almost a bit to loud.

"Shhh, Clark will hear you!" Marko said in a whisper. They stopped talking and kept watching the scene before them.

Clark stared into her eyes. Something about his eyes made Diana feel guilty.

"I told you... you said that... I can't do this!" he said in a cracked voice before running off into the forest. Diana dropped to her knees. Why wouldn't he just tell her! She started to cry hard into her hands, getting them soaked with tears. She just watched as Clark ran farther and farther away. She thought to herself maybe the reason he wouldn't talk to her was because he had showed a very happy and compatible union, success and prosperity in love and partnership a deep understanding and affinity for her.

So that night when Clark came back he told Diana everything that had happened and the two of them went to sleep side by side just like they always had and always will, with Diana in an embracing hug from Clark.


End file.
